1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to authentication and management of an application using a mobile trusted module (MTM), and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for safely authenticating an application installed in a mobile device using a mobile trusted module mounted in the mobile device and managing data and key values generated by the authenticated application depending on independent key management systems for each application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as security threats to various types of mobile devices, and the like, including a computer system are suddenly increased, solutions thereto have been searched and developed at different angles. Among the solutions, a software security scheme has been mainly used. In actual, the software security scheme has a disadvantage in that when a memory stored with user data is lost or maliciously hacked from the outside, personal data stored in the memory are completely leaked. Further, the existing security scheme has a disadvantage in that since an encryption key may be easily exposed to the outside, any function of protecting the mobile device from hacking may not be provided.
As a scheme to solve the problems of the software security scheme, a security scheme using hardware has been proposed. One of the security schemes using hardware is the very trusted platform module (hereinafter, referred to as ‘TPM’) chip of a trusted computing group (hereinafter, referred to as ‘TCG’). The TPM chip provides an encryption engine while providing an independent storage space in which key values, a password, a digital certificate, and the like may be stored. That is, when the TPM chip is manufactured, an endorsement key (EK) which is a unique key is allocated and a storage root key (SRK) is generated by an ownership acquiring process, in which the key values are set not to be able to be leaked outside the chip. Therefore, the TPM chip may supplement various vulnerabilities of the existing software security scheme due to characteristics of the TPM, and thus tends to have recently received attention from users and the persons concerned. The TCG has also proposed the mobile trusted module (MTM) chip which is appropriate for the mobile mobile device, in addition to the TPM chip developed to be appropriate for PC environment and the MTM chip additionally provides various types of security functions required for mobile environment while adopting some of the security functions provided by the TPM chip.
Since the MTM is mounted in the mobile device to provide platform integrity verification for the mobile device itself, a safe key management system, a physical safety function, and the like, the MTM has a good environment in which authentication and key information of the application may be safely processed and managed.